Love Will Never End
by xternaldreams
Summary: Totchi Hara, or Toshi, rushes to his classroom. He is late for math class! >_
1. Default Chapter

The cool breeze passed Toshi's face as he walked through the harsh snow. He has been thinking whether or not to admit to his crush, Jeena, that he loved her. The school bell rang, and he rushed to his classroom. Stamping his foot in front of his class door, he blushed as he walked in. Everyone was staring at him, the wet and pink-faced boy. Toshi slid into his seat, embarassed, and opened his math textbook. He stared at Jeena, watching her pen flow evenly and her face looking back and forth to her book and paper. She seemed so into her work, as if she thought she was going to fail. How can she? Toshi thought. She's so smart! WHAP! Tochi jumped in his chair and looked up. Ms. Chiko had an angry face, totally red with anger. "Mr. Hara! Have you been doing your work???"   
  
Toshi stammered, not knowing what to say. Everyone was looking at him, even Jeena. "I-I-III-II-II-I-I-I----.....uh....um...." He sighed, knowing the consequences of not paying attention. Detention, washing the desks, clapping erasers.....the stuff like that. He always got in trouble! Ms. Chiko grinned evily and walked to the front of the room....."Okay class, today we will discuss integers...." Toshi sighed. He hated his life. After long minutes of class, the bell rang for lunch. Toshi sprinted out the door, relieved that he didn't have to be in that tortured class! Jeena walked up to him, about to ask him something, when her boyfriend, Mana, came up, blocking her sight of Toshi.   
  
"Jeena! I was thinking, wanna go out to the movies tonight?" Jeena tried to look around Mana's big body, looking for Toshi, but couldn't. Jeena just agreed to Mana's little "date" and walked off, trying to look for Toshi again. Toshi was nowhere in sight, so she continued to lunch. Later that day, when she got home, Jeena found a box on her bed. It said "from: anonymous", so she was curious to know who is was from. She untied the ribbons and opened the box. Millions of butterflies flew out, flying all over her room. Jeena gasped in aw, stars filling up her eyes. She closed her eyes, feeling butterflies landing on her. ((kodak moment!)).   
  
The next day was Saturday. Toshi decided to go take a walk in the park, thinking about his love, Jeena. At the same moment, Jeena decided to do some meditating in the park, to clear her thoughts and only fill them up with beauty. Toshi saw this and hid behind a tree. He saw Jeena's even breathing, how she just sat there, eyes closed. Jeena sensed someone watching her and opened her eyes, looking around. Toshi, quick as a flash, shot down from behind the tree so he wouldn't be in sight. Jeena shrugged and continued to meditate. Toshi closed his eyes and imagined him in a suit and her in a gown dancing with rose petals falling around them.....in a spotlight...............   
  
Monday was a hectic day in school. There was tryouts for the play, Love Will Never End. Both Jeena and Toshi had tried out. The outcome? They became the main stars! Jeena was the princess, Belle and Toshi was the prince, William. Jeena was so happy and she kept talking about how bad she might do on the play. Toshi was miserable, because he thought we was such a nerd trying out for a play. Jeena walked to the school exit since school was over. As she was waving "bye" to her friends, Toshi was coming her way, looking down on the floor looking miserable. Since, Jeena was facing her friends ((behind her)) and walking at the same time, and Toshi was looking down to the floor and walking, guess what happened? OOF! Books and papers flew everywhere! Toshi rubbed his head, which was in pain. He said, "Im so sorry" to the victim, and when he looked up, he blushed. Jeena was all, "Ow.....that hurt". The two looked up, amazed to see who they bumped into. Jeena and Toshi gazed at each other, wondering how they could've bumped into each other. Toshi shook his head and immediatly started helping Jeena pick up her books. There were on their knees when came the hand-to-hand part. Jeena and Toshi were reaching for the same book, and touched each other's hand. Toshi shot his hand back, embarrased, and reached for another book.   
  
"I'm so sorry Jeena.....I-I-I-I didn't see where I was going because I was thinking of how stupid I was to even join the...."   
  
"The play? Oh Toshi! The play will be wonderful! I mean, we're the stars of the show, and the stars are always the best!" Tochi looked up to see Jeena's eyes all starry. It's as if she's encouraging me to actually do this play....thought Toshi.   
  
"It's going to be great. Trust me, Toshi." Both of them got up and brushed off the dirt on them. Jeena laid a hand on Toshi, assuring him that everything would be fine. She walked out of the doors to go home. Toshi stood there, touching his shoulder. When he was at home, he laid on his bed, always holding that shoulder, as if it he didn't want anyone to touch that shoulder except for his beloved love, Jeena....... 


	2. Love Will Never End Chapter 2

Two weeks passed, and the next day was supposed to dress rehearsal in the morning and the real thing for the play. All the actors met at the auditorium, dressed up in their costumes. Toshi looked embarassed in his suit, for he had never worn one. Jeena looked so ravishing in her gown. It was silver, with a silk scarf running down her back. Every girl looked up to her and wished they were the princess. Toshi had his eyes WIDE open when he saw Jeena in her gown. He just stood there, gawking at her. Fortunately, Mr. Umisaka called everyone to the center of the stage, giving the actors directions for the play.   
  
Jeena would have to be near the entrace of the ball room, wondering what would be going on in the ball room. Toshi would have to be on his throne, bowing to every woman who passed by him. Suddenly, Toshi would see Jeena and walk up to her, and ask her for a dance. Jeena would be shy, but dances with Toshi. They would dance until the moon comes up, and then they would go in the garden outside the castle. They would sit on the swing and rock it slowly.....ever so slowly.....then Jeena and Toshi would talk....and then kiss.   
  
Everyone was chatting about how Jeena and Toshi would be after they actually DO kiss. Jeena and Toshi were embarrased, so they slid off into the corner, where they could talk quietly. Jeena took Toshi's hands and said, "Are you up to this? I mean, I never really kissed in a SCHOOL play before......"   
  
"It's going to be fine.....totally. Trust me." Toshi looked at Jeena, hesistated a little, and kissed Jeena on the cheek. He then scampered away to the Mr. Umisaka. Jeena looked at Toshi and touched her cheek. The school bell woke her up from her trance and she went to Mr. Umisaka.   
  
"Um....Mr. Umisaka? We have to be here tonight at 7:00 right? And um....when me and Toshi have to......you know.....do we have to do it on the lips or cheek?"   
  
"I'm not sure if you might be comfortable with this, but you should do it on the lips."   
  
"Oh. ok. Thanks. Bye Mr. Umisaka! See ya tonight!" Jeena ran home, and did her homework. Her mom was there early, and put all sorts of makeup on her to match her glowing silver dress. Hours passed, and it was time for the play. Jeena arrived at exactly 7:00 and saw all her other friends here who were actors. She tried looking for Toshi, but he was nowhere in sight. She finally found him in the dressing room, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Seeing her reflection, Toshi spun around in his chair.   
  
"Jeena! I didn't notice you there!"   
  
"Um.....yea....I know. Uh....Toshi? About what happened this morning after rehearsal....." Toshiu's face turned red with embarrassment.   
  
"Oh um....right. Sorry about that! It just slipped out of nowhere and I-I-II-I.....!"   
  
"It's all right! It felt nice, as if you trust me......Mana never did do that before....." Jeena looked at the floor, sad. Toshi went up to her and lifted her face with a palm, looking into her eyes.   
  
"Jeena, I never did tell this you before, but I love you." Jeena looked up to him, and cryed into her suit. Toshi comforted her, and put his hand around her head.   
  
A few minutes later, the play had to start, so Toshi and Jeena walked out together, all well and ready. The curtain opened, and the music started. Jeena flowed into the ballroom, wondering where to go. Toshi saw her and asked her for a dance.....yada yada....then, they had to go out to the garden. Jeena and Toshi saw on the swing, rocking it slowly.....Jeena laid her head on Toshi's shoulder. "William?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"I love you...."   
  
"Me too." Jeena perked up, and had an idea.   
  
"Why don't we marry each other?"   
  
Toshi was amazed ((he has to!)) "But it's too early!"   
  
Sigh. "I know, but what if, we find others?" Toshi looked at Jeena suddenly. He took her head in his hands.   
  
"We will never do that. We will always love each other!" Then, came the moment. Toshi leaned closer to Jeena and kissed her, right on the lips. They kissed and kissed, as if they were enjoying it. Then, they just grabbed each other, and started making out ((not even supposed to be in the play))......slowly....ever so slowly.....with MANA SITTING IN THE CROWD! 


	3. Love Will Never End Chapter 3

After the play, Jeena and Toshi walked out of the auditorium, hand-in-hand. Unfortunately, Mana was waiting for them in the doorway out.   
  
"Thanks Toshi, but I'll take her now." Mana held out his hand, as if he ordered Jeena to come.   
  
Jeena hesitated, whether or not to go or not. But, before she knew it, Toshi took over. "I think she's going to be happy with me, Mana. You never show her love and affection. She feels left out."   
  
"Who asked you, PUNK?" And after that harsh word, Toshi fell flat on his back, with pain on his stomach. Otherwise known as being punched in the stomach.   
  
"Mana! Why the heck did you punch Toshi????" Jeena fell on her knees, trying to get Toshi to get up. Toshi shrugged her off, and stood up, wobbly-like.   
  
"I can handle this, Jeena." Toshi glared at Mana, who was grinning evily.   
  
"You should love me more Jeena! I can protect you, unlike this wimp here!" Mana kicked Toshi in the stomach, and walked around him like a hungry coyote. "You know Jeena, Toshi is nothing compared to me. I'm more muscular, more handsome. Toshi is a NERD."   
  
"That's not true Mana! Take that back! Toshi shows love and affection! I LOVE HIM! NOT YOU!" Mana stopped, wide eyes open, trying to recover what Jeena just said.   
  
"W-W-W-WHAT??? How can you like this wimp???? Argghhh!!! Forget this! Our relationship is over!" Mana stormed out of the school, huffing about how stupid this was.   
  
"We never had a relationship," murmured Jeena. She bent down to help Toshi up, who was groaning. When he tried to stand up, he yelped.   
  
"AGHHH!!! My rib! It hurts!"   
  
"Oh my gosh. Don't tell me. You're not kidding are you????"   
  
"Does it look like it???"   
  
"Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Where's the phone?? We need to call your parents and then the ambulance!" Just at that moment, Mr. Umisaka was coming out, locking the auditorium door.   
  
"Oh hello ki----what happened Toshi???????"   
  
"I don't want to talk ::groan:: about it." Toshi winced at the pain. "I think I'm fine, Mr. Umisaka."   
  
"FINE??? We are getting you to a hospital, young man!" Minutes later, an amubulance came, and picked up Toshi. Jeena rode in the ambulance too, squeezing Toshi's hand.   
  
"You'll be all right. I'm positive," Jeena whispered. A tear rolled down on her cheek and landed on the place where Toshi's rib was cracked.   
  
Toshi hissed at the pain, wincing. The ambulance arrived at the hospital and was rushed to the emergency room. He had surgery there, and was revived quicker than the doctor's thought.   
  
"He'll be all right. He has to stay here for about 3 days to recover, though," the doctor explained to his parents. His parents nodded in understandment, his mother crying pitifully. Jeena and his parents followed the doctor to Toshi's "room", where they stood by his side.   
  
Toshi asked his parents to leave him alone for a momnt with Jeena, and they did as he bid. "Jeena? Promise me you won't get hurt while I'm gone..."   
  
Jeena cryed a bit and nodded. She squeezed his hand and cryed some more. She kissed him on the forehead and left the room. Toshi heard her crying out side............ 


	4. Love Will Never End Chapter 4

While Toshi was still in the hospital bed, Jeena was scared being alone without him at school. She clutched her books tightly, as if she felt that someone was going to take her books away. Mana was comiong down the hallway, arm around another girl. He glared at Jeena, leaving her scared. Jeena shuddered and decided to hang out with her best friend, Julie, that way she could be safe. But of course, Julie knew Jeena's personalities, and seeing that Jeena looked sad, Julie tried to interrogate her with questions.   
  
"What's wrong? What happened? Why aren't you with Toshi? Did you guys break up?"   
  
Sigh. "I'm sad. Toshi is in the hospital. Well, he's in the hospital like I said. And no."   
  
"Why is he is the freaking hospital???"   
  
"Because of FREAKING MANA."   
  
"Hwa? Wha happen with Mana? And where were you last night? We were supposed to finish RPing."   
  
"Exactly why. After the play...." And Jeena explained to Julie. Julie just stood there, wide-eyed.   
  
"Your kidding me, right? Mana? Your ex-boyfriend? Beat up Toshi because he said a little something?" Jeena nodded her head pitifully.   
  
Sigh. "Trust me, it's gonna be A-O-K! Now come one. We're going to be late for class." Patting her on the pack, Julie trudged toward the boring MATH class.   
  
Later that night, Jeena got a phone call from Toshi:   
  
"Hi Jeena. How's it going?"   
  
Sigh. "Toshi, I really miss you. When are you coming back?"   
  
"You heard the doctor. In about 3 more days, unless he lets me out early, which I think is possible because I'm feeling WAY better."   
  
"Ok. Well. I'm coming over tomorrow since it's Saturday."   
  
"Ok. Thanks Jeena. I really appreciate it. I feel like a dork..."   
  
"Why's that?"   
  
"Because I'm a sick boy who needs to protect a girl he loves." Jeena lay on her bed, saying those words over and over in her head again......   
  
"Hello? Jeena?"   
  
"Oh! Sorry. I was thinking about something....."   
  
"So um....see you tomorrow?" Jeena nodded her head in agreement and hung up. She sat on her bed, closed her eyes and thought of Toshi.....   
  
The next day, Jeena crawled out of bed, and dressed up. She took some money and ran out the door with a toaster strudel in one hand (yum!). She caught the bus to Englewood, and asked the driver to bring her to the town hospital. The driver agreed and took her money. The bus was squashed, so she stayed in the front. As soon as the driver notified her, Jeena shot out of the bus and into the hospital. She went up to the desk clerk, and asked for the room number Toshi was in.   
  
"9090, hon."   
  
"Ok. Thank you!" Jeena ran to the elevator, and pressed "9" on the floor chooser thing. She looked at her watch, 10:25 AM. The elevator bell dinged, and she ran out. She ran through the hallway, looking for 9090. A doctor, saw her running and stopped her.   
  
"Whoa, kid! Slow down!" Jeena tried wriggling out of his grasp. She looked up, only seeing the doctor who took care of Toshi.   
  
"Oh! Hello!"   
  
"What?? What are you talking about?"   
  
"Remember me? I was with Toshi, Toshi Hara."   
  
"Oooh....hey! Got great news for you! I think I can let him out early. BUT, he will have to have a cast around his ribs. And he can't move much, so he'll need crutches."   
  
"Ok. Thank you, doctor.........?"   
  
"Doctor Takahashi."   
  
"Takahashi. Got it! Thank you!" Jeena waved goodbye to the doctor and ran through the hallway, and stopped in front of the door that said," Toshi Hara: 9090." Jeena slowly opened the door and peeked in. There was Toshi, awaiting her.   
  
"Hey Jeena." Wince.   
  
"Hi....did I come at the wrong time?"   
  
"Not at all..." He straightened up slowly, groan.   
  
Jeena sat in the chair next to him, holding his hand. "The doctor told me you can get out early. I can't wait! She squeezed his hands, eyes all starry. " I hope you'll be alright and nothing will happen to you when you get out, Toshi. Don't hurt yourself again, you hear?"   
  
Nod. "Ok. I won't. "   
  
"And don't put all your weight on your ribs, ok? And don't bend down! Ok?"   
  
Shocked by her careness, Toshi said..."Ok, ok ma'am! Or shall I call you mommy?"   
  
Jeena giggled. "Heehee! Ok! I'm sorry! I just love you! Ok, well, maybe I should leave now. You must get you rest! Ok?"   
  
Nod. "Ok." Jeena bent down and kissed his forehead. "   
  
"Ok. Good.....uh.....afternoon sleep." Giggling at her words, Jeena left the room. Toshi started to fall asleep.....and dreamt a beautiful dream.... 


	5. Love Will Never End Chapter 5

As the doctor said, Toshi got out early. Two days early. Jeena was overwhelmed. and hugged him, until Toshi couldn't breathe.   
  
"Toshi! You finally got out!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"   
  
"Why of course, I can't stay there forever!" Toshi chuckled, and Jeena hugged some more.   
  
" It was so boring without you! I can't believe you got out!!!" The next day, Jeena raced to Toshi's house to help him get to school, but since his ribs were broken, Toshi's parents wanted to give him a ride for safety. Jeena was heartbroken, for she had longed to walk with Toshi and be the first one to be with him. Seeing her sad little eyes, Toshi's parents understood, but they wanted safety for their dear child. Jeena was offered a ride, and she took the chance. At least she can sit in the back with Toshi! ^.~   
  
They arrived at school, and helped Toshi out of the car. Jeena and Toshi slowly walked to the classroom.   
  
"Wait. I'm sorta embarrassed. 'Cause see, I feel umconfortable for not being here for a while. I feel like everyone doesn't remember me...."   
  
Sigh. "Toshi, let' just come on. It's ok." They slowly walked in. Ms. Chiko looked up from her desk and was overjoyed.   
  
"Toshi! How nice for you to come back! We truly missed you!"   
  
Toshi murmured...."Yea yea. Whatever, like I would believe that..." Jeena looked at him sternly, as if she was saying, "Hey, appreciate what she said. This doesn't happen everyday, ne?" Toshi nodded in apology, and slid into his seat. He sighed, for now he would have to go back to work. Being in the hospital was better......   
  
After class was lunch ((didn't i already say that?)). Toshi and Jeena walked to the cafeteria. Mana came up to them, sneering at Toshi.   
  
In a baby voice, Mana said...."Aww.....is Toshi gonna cwy??? Ahahahahahahahaha!"   
  
"Bug off Mana! Me and Jeena had enough of your crap!"   
  
Surprised at those words, Mana gritted his teeth. "Say that again, and your going down!"   
  
Toshi took the chance and said it again, "Bug off Mana! Me and Jeena had enough off your crap!"   
  
"Ok, that's it! In two weeks from today, 2:00 Pm after school! We're having a fight!"   
  
Gritting his teeth, Toshi said......"Fine. After school. Next next Friday. In 14 days....." Toshi stormed off, Jeena following him in worry.... walking in the hallway, Jeena interrogated him.   
  
"Toshi! Why did you say that??? What if you get hurt again??"   
  
I won't. This time, he'll never see light again. I'm gonna train."   
  
".....phpbt! Don't waste your time doing this!" Jeena burst out laughing. "You don't need this stuff!" Jeena stopped, seeing the expression on Toshi's face. "Oh...."   
  
Every morning, Toshi woke up every morning, running around and lifting weights (of course, he didn't need anymore crutches by then). Finally, he had grown muscular. Toshi was proud of this, but his parents weren't.   
  
"Toshi! Now what?? We have to buy new clothes for you!" They chuckled at their friendly scolding. Toshi turned red at that thought.   
  
The next day was Friday, so Toshi decided to get a good night's sleep. The next morning, Toshi woke up at 5:00 AM, lifted more weights and ran down to breakfast. He gobbled it up and ran to school. There, was Mana waiting for him.   
  
"Remember dweeb, today after school. At the parking lot." Mana sneered and walked away with his "girlfriend".   
  
"Yea yea....whatever....I hear you" Toshi walked to class with Jeena by his side, looking nervous.   
  
"Stop playing with your fingers, Jeena. You're making ME nervous."   
  
"How can I?? You're fighting him!"   
  
"This is the only chance I have. Trust me."   
  
After school, Toshi and Jeena walked to the parking lot. There was Mana, his girlfriend, and his friends. Actually, every single 9th grader came.   
  
"Ready PUNK?"   
  
"Whatever. Let's get this on." Toshi walked around in a circle, concentrating his eyes on Mana's every movements....   
  
WHOOSH! Mana swinged at Toshi, but Toshi dodged and punched him in the stomache. Mana groaned and staggered backwards. Toshi came closer and then moved back. Mana had flames in his eyes and ran up to Toshi with his fist in the air. Mana tried bashing his head on Toshi's head, but Toshi moved to the left and punched him in the back, in the spine.   
  
"AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mana screamed in pain, while Toshi punched him in the back, once more in the spine. Finally, to end the fight, Toshi punched him in the nose, causing it to bleed. Mana fell down on his knees, holding his nose and back.   
  
Mana looked to Toshi, "You'll regret this day Toshi. You'll be sorry you ever did this to me..." And with that, Mana ran off with his friends. Toshi collasped on the floor, breathing heavily.   
  
Jeena ran up to him. "Are you okay?"   
  
Nod. "Yea...((inhale exhale))...I'm sure....((inhale exhale)).....Let's.....((inhale exhale))...Go Home......((inhale exhale))....Now.....   
  
Nod. "Ok. C'mon. Hup Two. Get Up!" And with that, Jeena and Toshi walked home. 


	6. Love Will Never End Chapter 6

As the years passed, Jeena and Toshi grew older. They had gone out with each other for 5 Years Now. Now, they had decided to be each other's love. Jeena was in college with Toshi, Julie, and Julie's love, Chiaki. They were all in Harvard University. Jeena and Julie were walking to their next class, Computer Technology. Jeena and Toshi had been thinking of double-dating with someone, and Julie and Chiaki was the right couple.   
  
"Hey Julie, me and Toshi were wondering.....what are you planning to do with Chiaki on Friday night?"   
  
"We're going to the movies to watch The Ring. Why?"   
  
"Oh...well...me an Toshi were wondering if all of us would be willing to go to this concert. Gackt concert. For like....double-dating."   
  
"I guess I can go. If Chiaki agreees, which I think is possible because he likes Gackt. Especially his song, Mizerable."   
  
"Ok then! I'll tell Toshi!"   
  
At the same time, Toshi was telling the same thing to Chiaki. "So, you wanna go with Julie?"   
  
"Yea....sure....I'm sure she'll say yes." After all the classes, Julie and Chiaki met up.   
  
"Hey Chiaki. Uh....Jeena invited me and you to a concert. Gackt concert. Wanna go?"   
  
"Uh....I was gonna tell you the same thing, and of course!"   
  
"Ok!" Julie kissed Chiaki good-bye and sailed off to the girls dorm.   
  
The next day was Saturday. concert day to be exact. The four piled into Julie's Infinity and drove off, the concert awaiting them.   
  
Two hours later, the four were greeted by the loud clamor of the people in the concert. Flushed-faced, Jeena and Julie ran out to get with the concert. Gackt rocked on and everyone cheered on and danced around. Just like being in a rave! Chiaki and Toshi went out of control and rocked on LITTLE too hard. After the concert ended, the four went to the Mocha Hut and had some fresh brewed coffee. ^.^ Then, they started the journey home (dorm to be exact). Toshi and Chiaki were to addicted to Gackt's music and started blasting up the music in the car. Unfortunately, the music was so loud that they didn't hear the car behind them beeping.....suddenly, Chiaki swerved to dodge a deer in the road. The car went out of control and hit a tree! The tree fell down on top of the car.   
  
Hours later, a man saw the tree and the crushed car underneath it. The man walked up to the car and groaned. The seats were covered with blood and a girl's bone was sticking out. Days later, at the hospital, the four were in the same room with their weeping parents next to them.   
  
Silence. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.... 


End file.
